Deleted scene IWCFUUWMFM
by blahblahblah97
Summary: Caroline would make Jeremy talk. She was sure of it. I was constructed for you, you were moulded for me deleted scene. Caroline/Jeremy FRIENDSHIP.


**Hey bitches! :D Well, my lovely readers, this is a deleted scene from 'I was constructed for you you were moulded for me!' This is basically another flash back, but to when Caroline was trying to get Jeremy to talk. If you haven't read that story, you kinda have to, sorry! In IWCFYYWMFM, I had a friendship between the two that isn't really in the TV series, so this explains it hopefully. Caroline/Jeremy friendship. Hope you enjoy! Have a great day! Rainbows and unicorns for reviewers! **

_I'm troublesome, I've fallen_  
_I'm angry at my father_  
_It's me against this world and I don't care__**…**_

**(Young and Hopeless- Good Charlotte)**

Caroline went through Elena's room first, locking her door to the bathroom. The door in the bathroom that connected with Jeremy's room. Then the bathroom door which lead to the hallway was locked. You might wonder why Caroline was acting like she had OCD, which she doesn't. Well, she was getting sick of the Gilbert house hold being messed up. Jenna was handling things, Elena; well she'd deal with her later. Her main concern was Jeremy.

That boy had not spoke a word since his parents died. Not one word, to anybody. He'd simply nod, shake his head, shrug, grunt, but not speak. It had been far too long, and Caroline was determined that this was the day Jeremy would talk. She hauled her bag over her shoulder and makes her way to the fifteen year olds room. She enters loudly, bursting through the door. "Hey, Jere!" She chirps at the sullen boy. "I made snacks, you want something?" Jeremy looked at her blankly, and shook his head. "Aw, come on! There are cookies! You used to love cookies." When he gave no reaction, she pressed on. Caroline cautiously sat down on the edge if his bed. "You were probably six, and we were seven. Any time there were cookies, you always ate yours so fast that you'd end up giving me the puppy eyes so I'd give you mine. I never did, though." She smiled at the memory, her eyes flickering to his face. She thought she saw a flicker of something for a second, nostalgia, maybe. But it was gone as soon as it had come.

Caroline remembered a young, chubby Jeremy with a red blanket tied around his shoulders like a cape, following her, Elena and Bonnie like a lost puppy. "Well, this is my chance to make up for that. Come on, one cookie?" She teases. Jeremy shrugs, and looks away. "Fine." Caroline sighs. "I'm sorry it had to come to this." He looks up at her questioningly, his eyes widening in horror as he takes in the objects she takes out of the bag. He makes a break for the door, but she beats him there. She locks it with the key, and sthen shoves it down her top. He then goes to the bathroom door, jiggling the handle wildly. "Everything's locked, Jere. You see, I have some problems and I need your help." She went back to the bag, and dug out some nail polishes.

Turning back to him, she says, "You see I'm going out later but I just don't know which nail polish to use! I have this dark blue one that says 'I'm sophisticated and mysterious' but I also have this NAVY one that says 'I'm interesting and mature' and they'll both so different I couldn't choose." She mused. Jeremy stared at the colours, his face crumpling in confusion. They both looked the same. "And," she said, pulling on her hair, "I don't know what to do with my hair! Should I have it straight, should I have it curly? I just don't know." Jeremy shrugged, avoiding looking at her. Caroline's brows furrowed slightly, and she picked out a magazine. "And it is summer, so I want to look fresh and ready for a summer fling, ya know? The life guards pretty cute, isn't he?" Jeremy gave her a pained look, and shrugged one shoulder; clearly uncomfortable. Caroline then rambled on for forty five minutes about clothes, boys, shoes, and makeup. She then gave him a play by play of the notebook, telling him about her favourite scenes.

"And," she continued, "I'm not sure but I think I've grown. You know-" she pointed to her breasts. "Here." By this stage, Jeremy flopped down on the bed, covering his face with his arm. "I was on the internet, you know, Victoria's secret, and I found this bra that gains you two cups size, and pushes you up. I was thinking of getting it!" She chirped, but Jeremy was decidedly not looking at her. Why, why, why, for the love of God why is it coming to this Caroline thought as she bent over slightly. "God, I wish I had some aspirin. My stomach is _killing _me..." Caroline leaned in closer to where Jeremy was lying on the bed. "You know, it's..." She made hand gestures and widened her eyes. Jeremy shook his head at her, confused. "Oh, Jeremy...it's, you know, _that time of the month."_ Jeremy shot up and scrambled to the other side of the room. He blushed furiously, and Caroline shrugged. She was freaking sick of this, so she decided to push it. "And boy is it worse this month! I had to get larger tamp-" She got cut off by Jeremy moaning.

"Okay, stop. Please, just freaking shut up for a _second. _I don't want to hear about this! Those nail polishes are the same! _THE SAME! _And, and, I don't care if the lifeguards hot! I'm a dude, I don't notice those things! What difference does it make if your hair is straight or curly? It's already curly! Why spend MORE time on it? And I have no interest in clothes, or shoes, or the Notebook or RYAN GOSLING'S ABS. And why in God's name would I be interested in what BRA you use? And I do not want to hear about your, your, your LADY PROBLEMS." He yelled, out of breath. Jeremy was panting, staring down at her. Caroline sprang up and beamed at him. She resisted the urge to coo at him; instead she wrapped her tiny arms around his frame. "You talked, Jere!" She exclaimed. "Finally. I got you to talk." She exhaled, and laughed slightly. Caroline could feel tears well up in her eyes.

"Wait," Jeremy said slowly. "All this was to get me to talk?"

"Yes, you dumbass." Caroline mumbled into his t-shirt. Jeremy wrapped his arms around her. Caroline sniffed. "Are you crying?" He asked, surprised.

"No!" she said defensively. "I just have-have something in my eye-yes." She blurted out. "It's really good to have you back Jere." She pulled away from him and wiped at her eyes. Jeremy gave her a small smile. "Now, about those cookies..." He asked tentatively. Caroline smiled at him widely. She turned away, and brought out the key. "Sorry about all that." She said sheepishly, while Jeremy paled. "You don't actually have, you know-"

"No! No, no, no!" She denied loudly, interrupting him. "It was all just to get you to talk. Lucky you did when you did, though. I was running out of this to embarrass you with." She shrugged, unlocking the door and leading them out into the hallway. "Good, because I was getting freaked out. Especially about you're ta-"

"Jeremy!" She yelled loudly, over taking him. "I was just trying to get you to talk, I DO NOT HAVE LADY PROBLEMS!"

"Whatever you say, Caroline."


End file.
